New Recruit
by Pseudo-lux-serpens
Summary: The Rekai Tantei get a new temporary member on their team. Very much not a MS...more of an idiot, dare I say it.
1. I'm not gonna do it!

I'm sorry if I portray the characters wrong but I did my best! I'm not the best at humor or keeping it short as you may find out. But if you want me  
to write more please don't hesitate to ask me to write more. I like reviews. for the most part. I have never got any flames before and I don't intend to. if all goes as planned. I personally don't believe in lemon,  
yaoi, and shounen ai so if you don't like any of those then you have nothing to worry about! I myself have been unpleasantly surprised by some yaoi before. Aurora is my own original character so there are no whats-it- called things I need to say about her. I have some computer dolls of her. a lot of her. if you ask me I can send some to you or something. oh yeah and I don't own any of the yu yu hakusho cast like Yuseke, Kurama (like the rest of the girls. although not obsessive), Hiei (oh how I wish), Kuwabara (sorry if I spelled it wrong), Koenma, and all of them. Well onward and downward with the story! Tally ho!!! Oh yeah and in case I forget, if I get reviews then I update unless I have a very good reason in which case I  
will tell you.  
  
New Recruit  
  
Yuseke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei are in Koenma's office awaiting a new missions instruction.  
  
Koenma: your new mission has two parts to it. You cannot start the true mission before one of you does something for me. You can decide who does it but one of you has to do it. Hiei: get on with it already. What do we have to do first? Koenma: you have to go get a new recruit. Yuseke: new recruit? Kuwabara: what's that supposed to mean? Kurama: he means that we have to get someone else to help us on this mission. Koenma: precisely. Her name is Aurora Storm. She is 14 years old and she lives in Makai. Hiei: we don't need anyone else. If anything we have too many people already.  
  
Looks to Kuwabara  
  
Yuseke: that seems kind of young for a demon? Koenma: she's not a demon. She's a human.  
  
Hiei looks horrified that it's another human  
  
Kuwabara: then what is she doing in the Makai? Koenma: I don't know how she got there or how she's survived this long but you're going to need her help. Now it's up to you on how to decide who goes to get her. Yuseke: how about rock, paper, scissors? Whoever wins gets her. Kuwabara: not fair! I always win. Hiei: I could care less. Kurama: all right with me. Majority rules. Kuwabara: NO FAIR!  
  
They start up with a round of rock paper scissors. They all throw their hands into the middle. Yuseke and Kurama have rock, Hiei has scissors, and Kuwabara has paper. Hiei and Kuwabara go again. This time Hiei has paper and Kuwabara has rock.  
  
Kuwabara: well that's a first.  
  
Hiei is scowling.  
  
Kurama: well Hiei I guess it's you that has to go get her. Koenma: you should go right away, she lives in the very eastern Makai. She shouldn't be too hard to find. Most demons from that area know about her. It shouldn't take more than an hour or two to find her. Now go and get her. We'll be waiting here.  
  
Hiei stalks out of the room dangerously. 


	2. Getting there

New Recruit  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In Makai~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei is walking through the Makai coolly when an ugly looking demon jumps out of the bushes and attempts to slash Hiei. Hiei dodges easily and pins the demon against the closest tree.  
  
Hiei: have you ever heard of a human around here named Aurora Storm!? Demon: what?! What do you want with her you filthy- Hiei: where is she! Demon: he he he. I take it you're looking for a quick death. if you want to die of her accord you're going the wrong way. Go south until you meet a river then go across the bridge. You can find your way past then can't you, even if you are a human lover- kuhl.  
  
Hiei slit the demon's throat and let it fall to the ground. He follows the demon's directions and makes it to the bottom of a cliff. He looks up the cliff and sees a cave almost on the top. He sighs in annoyance.  
  
Hiei: (shouting) Come out! Aurora Storm, are you up there!  
  
A few moments later he hears a crunch and an avalanche of small pebbles and dust falls right on top of his head. (-.-) He looks up to see a path for climbing up the rocks has opened up.  
  
Hiei: you have got to be kidding me.  
  
A few minutes later Hiei is finally up and walks into the cave to see about 100 feet back a girl leaning against the wall of the cave. He walks closer. She has light blonde hair with nearly white streaks in it. She seems to be sleeping. He walks forward past numerous weapons including: a double headed axe, a few different size bow's and arrow's, some swords, and some spears with different metal heads on them. (heads as in points not like on top of your shoulders head.)  
  
Hiei: Wake up.  
  
No response. He looks to the wall to see words etched in some foreign language he didn't know. Although few or none knew most languages in the Makai so it was no surprise to him that he couldn't read it. Hiei moves closer. He notices that she has a lot of jewelry. She has a chain hanging out of her pocket, some necklaces; so many in fact that he couldn't see all of them properly, and a heavily ringed right hand; at least seven rings. She has one ring on the other hand that is light green. Hiei presumes that it's a peridot. Her pale untouched skin almost glowed in the dim light of the cave.  
  
Hiei: Wake up.  
  
No response. He puts his hand lightly to her shoulder.  
  
Hiei: Wake u-  
  
Suddenly her eyes snap open and she lifts her knee and hits Hiei directly in the nose with it before Hiei had time to react. He falls back onto the wall. As soon as he opens his eyes he sees he draw back a black bow with and arrow pointed square between his eyes 


	3. Light sleeper

. He looks into her glowing green eyes.  
  
Aurora: Why should I not kill you? Speak before I let go. Hiei: Koenma sent me to get you. Aurora: Who? Hiei: Koenma the leader of spirit world. Aurora: Who? Hiei: You don't know who Koenma is, do you. Aurora: Should I? Hiei: Just come with me and you can meet him. Aurora: No. Hiei: Why not! Aurora: Because you seem very rude and you didn't even tell me what spirit world was. Hiei: I'll tell you if you come with me. Aurora: No. Hiei: Come with me or I will make you come with me. Aurora: Fine then.  
  
Hiei relaxes  
  
Aurora: Make me.  
  
Hiei looks surprised. Aurora raises her bow away from Hiei and takes the arrow out and throws it into the wall near where she keeps her weapons. She grabs the middle of the bow with both hands. The black that covered the entire bow slinks onto her arms and two blades get uncovered underneath and make their way to the sides of her arms and turn into gloves without the fingers on them.  
  
Hiei: You don't want me to make you. Aurora: Didn't I just say that I did? I wouldn't say something unless I meant it. Nobody says anything that they don't mean, even if they're just joking. Jokes show ones true inside beliefs. Although you have not thought as to what truth this is that I speak of to you. just ignore that little comment.  
  
Hiei gives her a puzzled look.  
  
Hiei: Fine then.  
  
Hiei unsheathes his sword and swings it at her. She dodges easily with her eyes closed. He turns to see her fist upon his face.  
  
Hiei: uh!  
  
She opens her eyes as Hiei rubs his nose in pain.  
  
Aurora: Ha! You don't want to hurt me. Hiei: What are you talking about! I want you to come with me. Aurora: Yes. Hiei: What? Aurora: You want me to go with you but. Hiei: .?  
  
She moves closer to Hiei. Within a foot, then she hits him on the head with her fist. 


	4. Going somewhere?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later on~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei wakes up to see that he's moving.  
  
Hiei: What!?  
  
He looks down to see that aurora is carrying him on her back like a piggyback ride.  
  
Hiei: Put me down! What are you doing?!  
  
Aurora quickly drops Hiei on the ground to obey his command.  
  
Aurora: Well isn't it obvious? I'm going with you. Hiei: But you don't know where I was going to take you? Aurora: Yeah but I did what you wanted me to now I can go back home.  
  
Hiei stands up quickly.  
  
Hiei: But you have to come with me to spirit world! Aurora: Nobody has to do anything unless it's to achieve another wanted goal. Hiei: What? Aurora: Nothing. so what is spirit world? Hiei: I'll explain it one the way there. Aurora: No. Hiei: No what. Aurora: I don't remember.  
  
Start walking off.  
  
Hiei: Where are we? Aurora: I don't know. Hiei: What?! Aurora: I DON'T KNOW. Hiei: So why did you start walking off in a direction that you didn't know? Aurora: I don't know I just went the way that I wanted to.  
  
Hiei slaps his forehead. 


	5. Annoying songs that never end

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later on~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both are walking along in the forest. Aurora is humming. Hiei looks very irritated.  
  
Aurora: (mumbling but getting steadily louder) This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was. And they'll continue singing it forever because this is the song that never ends. Hiei: WILL YOU SHUT UP!!! Aurora: It just goes on and on my friends.  
  
Hiei draws his sword and puts it in front of aurora.  
  
Hiei: Shut up or I will kill you! Aurora: No you won't. Hiei: Why the hell not! Aurora: Because. I told you that you wouldn't?  
  
Hiei has a puzzled look on his face. He re-sheaths his sword and goes back to walking.  
  
Hiei: Well at least you stopped.  
  
Aurora hums a verse. Hiei shoots her a look that could kill.  
  
Aurora: Kidding, kidding! Jesus. 


	6. Back to Koenma's

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back at Koenma's~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuseke: Geez Hiei what took you so long? Hiei: nothing. All that matters is that I got her and she's here- AH!  
  
Aurora pokes her head into Koenma's office. She promptly punches Hiei in the back of the spine with a cute little smile. Every one, but Hiei and Aurora, burst into hysterical laughter as Hiei promptly falls flat on his face from the sudden jolt.  
  
Hiei: What was that for! Aurora: I can't remember. Kuwabara: I think you're the first person besides Uramishi that's pulled a stunt like that and lived! HAHAHA! Yuseke: I see why it took you so long! You had to put up with that the whole way here! HAHAHA! Kurama: You have to admit Hiei, I don't think that you would have let her live if you had to bring her here alive. Hiei: Hn. Koenma: So now that she's here I can give you your new instructions for a mission.  
  
Aurora promptly raises her hand up high in the air. Koenma stares for a moment.  
  
Koenma: Um. yes, aurora? Aurora: Two questions. Koenma: Yes what are they? Aurora: First, what are we talking about, and second, why should I care? Koenma: I'm Koenma; this is Yuseke, Yuseke: Hi. Koenma: Kurama, Kurama: Pleasure. Koenma: Kuwabara, Kuwabara: Huh? Koenma: And you've already met Hiei. We need your help. This is my team that- Aurora: Okay I get it. You're boring. Keep going with whatever you were saying before I butted in. Koenma: Okay. well your new mission is to infiltrate and defeat a group of trolls who have stolen four necklaces from my vault; the necklace of the damned, the necklace of the savior, the necklace of the corrupt, and the necklace of the divine. Each of these necklaces is powered by a creature's karma. The necklace of the savior is powered by the unicorn, the corrupt; water imp or mermaid, the damned; the dragon, and finally the divine; the angel. You must get these four back necklaces back. Although I have no way of telling if they have any more of them. The more necklaces they have the harder it will be to get them back. Yuseke: But they only have four, right? Koenma: I told you Yuseke I have no idea. Yuseke: But you said that there were four of them? Koenma: I said that I have four of them not that there aren't any more. Yuseke: So how many are there. Koenma: Ten not including mine. Kuwabara: So in other words you have no idea how hard this mission is going to be? Koenma: Well, the necklaces are very hard to obtain. Each one is well protected. Aurora: Those things sound familiar. Kuwabara: What do you mean 'familiar'? Aurora: Like I've heard of them before if you didn't know what the word meant. I uh.  
  
Mumbles something to herself.  
  
Yuseke: Do you mean you have one or something? Aurora: Yeah I have one. Koenma: You do!  
  
Aurora rustles through her plethora of necklaces and pulls out one.  
  
Yuseke: Well I'll be damned. Aurora: Why are you so surprised?! Yuseke: No reason. Aurora: Anyway all that I know is it's the Zephyr faerie and it represents lift of the spirit or something like that. Koenma: Well that all well and good but you should focus on your mission. Kurama: Where do we have to go? Koenma: The trolls have created their own dimension bubble. But I have to warn you, some places there may be unstable. After all they are only trolls. Yuseke: what do you mean 'unstable'?- Koenma: you should leave right away! 


	7. How does this work?

The next moment they are all shooed out of Koenma's office by George and into a plain white room fairly close to Koenma's office. There is nothing in the room except for a black doorway in the center with an old looking doorknob and lock. George walks forward and pulls out a key and unlocks the door. He moves away from the door.  
  
George: Well?  
  
Aurora shuffles in front of the doorway and opens it. There doesn't see to be anything but a mirror inside the door, about ten feet away. Farther than the room they are in is.  
  
Aurora: Well. onward and. forward?  
  
She walks into the doorway followed by everyone else except George.  
  
George: Bye!  
  
He slams the door and they hear him relock it.  
  
Kuwabara: So what do we do now? Yuseke: I dunno. Aurora: Oh this is pitiful. Kuwabara: What are you talking about! You don't even know us! Aurora: I may not know you but I do know it's pitiful. Kuwabara: Err. Kurama: Well I would guess it had something to do with that mirror since it's the only thing in here. Aurora: Ooh, ooh, pick me! Yuseke: What?! Did you figure it out! Aurora: Yeah but I forgot. Yuseke: How can you forget?! Aurora: I dunno but I remember now.  
Kuwabara: Well say it before you forget again! Aurora: We gotta-  
  
Aurora starts poking her arm forward and backwards while apparently straining to get something out.  
  
Hiei: What are you doing! That doesn't help us at all. Aurora: But- Kuwabara: When you figure out how to put it in a way that we can understand please tell us! Aurora: But- Yuseke: Just keep thinking!  
  
Aurora seems quite discontented at this comment. She walks over to the mirror while all of the others are watching. She gives them a rude little smirk while the others watched her stick her heavily ringed right hand into the mirror and then get pulled in.  
  
Kurama: What!  
  
Even Hiei has a surprised expression.  
  
Kuwabara: How'd she do that!  
  
The rest of them walk over to the mirror and follow as aurora did. 


	8. Down the portal

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Through the portal~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the portal they twisted and turned for a short while. They couldn't see anything except for some occasional flashes of light. Then a hard floor rudely awakened them from this vision. They all opened their eyes to see the image fading. They all see aurora standing above them. They then realize that they're sitting on a dry dirt field.  
  
Kuwabara: Where are we? Aurora: Duh?! The other dimension. thingy. Yuseke: Really. Anyway, what do we do now? Kurama: Look for the trolls. After all that was our mission. Yuseke: Oh yeah. Right. Aurora: Well.?  
  
Aurora makes large, dumb, and unnecessarily dumb motions towards a large stone tower that looks somewhat like a turret.  
  
Aurora: Are we gonna move or are we gonna try to get spotted and killed. by those things.  
  
Everyone looks to where she is looking and see a bunch of things that look somewhat like horses that are extremely malnourished, and have seaweed for hair, long dripping fangs, about two times the size of a normal horse, and a red coat; obviously from blood dripping from their victims. Which were littering the grounds.  
  
Yusuke: Wha- what are those?! Kurama: I think they're Orcustus, a rare man eating beast that lives in Makai and are very hard to kill. Kuwabara: MAN EATER! I don't wanna be eaten by some stupid horse! Aurora: Why are their coats red like that?  
  
Everyone face fault. Everyone turns to look at aurora.  
  
Hiei: It seems obvious but apparently you're to stupid to figure it out on your own. Kuwabara: It's blood from what they eat! How can't you figure that out stupid?! Aurora: Blood.  
  
Aurora puts her hand to her mouth.  
  
Kurama: What's wrong? Aurora: (muffled) I'm not very fond of blood. Hiei: Well you had better get used to it if you're going to be with us. Aurora: Well are we going to go before those things close in around us? Kinda like they're doing now? Yuseke: What?!  
  
Orcustus are surrounding them all around.  
  
Kuwabara: What do we do now? Aurora: Wait, I know this one I read it in a book somewhere! To overawe the Orcustus you are supposed to either situate a bridle of enchantment on them or bear in mind the simple fact that they are nothing more than an animal. Yuseke: When you figure out how to put that in English or do it without us then please do say so. Aurora: I don't know how you guys would do this. Watch and learn.  
  
Aurora puts her elbows and palms together and slides her right arm up and left one down to reveal in between her arms a wavy piece of wood with pointed crystals on either end.  
  
Kuwabara: Huh? What's that thing? Aurora: A wand stupid. It for magic, you know? Yuseke: Like for turning people into frogs? Aurora: If you must think of it that way yes.  
  
Aurora raises the wand above her head and taps her wand about an inch in the air and one of the Orcustus near them jogs up to them and stands there with it's red eyes staring blankly.  
  
Kuwabara: Aah! It's going to eat us!!! Aurora: No stupid. It's going to help us. Kuwabara: How do you know that?! Aurora: Because it's under my control. Yuseke: What are you talking about? Aurora: Oh my lord. I'm with idiots. Well the majority is idiots. *sigh* remember what I said just like thirty seconds ago? Kuwabara: No. Aurora: Never mind. Just trust me. Hiei: During your idle chitchat the Orcustus have closed in around us. Yuseke: So I guess we'll have to fight them all off. Aurora: HAVE YOU LISTENED TO ANYTHING THAT I HAVE SAID IN THE PAST TWO MINUTES!!! Yuseke: What? Aurora: Ahhh!!! Forget it, I'll do it on my own!  
  
Aurora jumps on top of the back of the Orcustus that is under her control and gallops through a small hole in the impending circle. The Orcustus turn to watch her run towards the turret. The rest of the spirit detectives watch for a moment to as they realize that she was guiding their sight away from them.  
  
Yuseke: Whoa! What does she think she's doing! Kuwabara: I dunno but the freaky horse thingies aren't looking at us anymore. Kurama: Quickly, run before they realize what she's doing! Kuwabara: What?! 


	9. Orcustus

Yuseke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei run towards the turret and stop at the door. They turn to see how Aurora is doing. She is now headed to the side. They see her turn around for a second, scream, flail her arms, and fall of from lack of balance. Yuseke slaps his forehead.  
  
Hiei: what was that about? Kuwabara: even I'm not dumb enough to do something like that!  
  
The pack of Orcustus follow the lone one that keeps going without aurora. Aurora stands up unsteadily and wipes her now muddy, wet hair out of her brightly glowing eyes.  
  
Aurora: Sorry about that. Yuseke: Why did you fall off of the horse thing? Aurora: uh. bug. Kurama: What? I couldn't hear you. Aurora: A BUG OKAY! It hit my face!  
  
Yuseke and Kuwabara clutch their sides as they laugh so hard, Hiei merely screws up his face and Kurama looks like he's sorry he asked. Aurora puts her hands to her muddy face then quickly realizes that her hands are caked with mud. She flings her hands around wildly, slinging mud everywhere and managing to spray everyone but herself.  
  
Hiei: (Growls) Yuseke: Ahh! Kuwabara: Eek! Kurama: Eh. Aurora: Uh. whoops-a-daisy? Kuwabara: Whoops-a-daisy?!!?!? WHOOPS-A-DAISY!!! You don't say 'whoops-a- daisy' when you spray someone with your nasty mud!!! Aurora: (crosses fingers in front of her face timidly) Mercy. Kuwabara: (breathing heavily)  
Yuseke: Gees man, it's just a little mud? Kurama: Are we going to move inside? Kuwabara: Fine. Yuseke: I don't know how to get inside. Do any of you guys? All but Yuseke: No. Aurora: Yet again, this happened before and I had to figure it out! Not my turn. Yuseke: Say Hiei, can you read those marks on the door?  
  
Hiei walks up to the marks and walks back to Yuseke.  
  
Hiei: No, all I can tell is that they're a very old set of runes. Kuwabara: You don't know how to read anything do you shrimp? Kurama: Just ignore it Hiei. Hiei: Just try saying that again. Aurora: If ya'll are going to fight try it on the door, not each other.  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara stare each other out. Aurora waves her hand in front of Hiei's face making him look away and to her.  
  
Aurora: Gees, sorry. Kurama: So how are we going to get in? Aurora: Lemme see. Yuseke: We're like ten feet away and it's huge? can't you read it from here? Aurora: No. Kuwabara: Why not? Aurora: I can't see it. Kuwabara: Like you're blind? Aurora: No, idiot, like I can't see it. It's like all fuzzy. Kurama: So you need glasses. Aurora: Yes I suppose. Hiei: You 'suppose'? Aurora: Oh you will shut up.  
  
Aurora walks up to the wall and walks back.  
  
Aurora: Well it seems to have something to do with wind, and. uh. yeah that's all I could figure out. Yuseke: Wind? Aurora: I have an idea but. I don't want to do it until I'm sure. Kurama: What's your idea? Aurora: Well, it's nothing embarrassing or something, I think it means to blow the door open but it's kind of heavy. Yuseke: I don't see where you're going with this. Aurora: Yeah. well I could blow it open but I wouldn't be good for much else. Kuwabara: so. I still don't get it. Aurora: After I do blow it open all I can do basically is walk, talk, and breathe. Kurama: so you would have to use all of your power? Aurora: Yeah. kind of. Hiei: It's a yes or no question. What is 'kind of' supposed to mean? Aurora: Nothing, nothing. Yuseke: So, hop to it! Aurora: (mumbling) Stupid, dumb, evil.  
  
Aurora walks up to the wall as the others watch, she turns to all of them watching her then turns back to the wall. 


	10. Past the doors

She arches her back a little bit and flattens her hands out on the wall. The others watch as the wind changes directions sharply and heads for the door. Some dust shudders out of the crack in between the door. Aurora trembles as she exerts all of her power. The others can see her eyes shining bright green light on the slowly shifting doors. They can see the green light getting slowly brighter. The wind suddenly picks up and almost uproots Hiei who is almost light enough to be slid towards the door. Aurora's hair is almost on end. The door slides almost ten feet wide. Suddenly the wind stops, they all hear Aurora exhale and waver for a moment, turn around and smile wearily with her eyes closed.  
  
Aurora: (stuttering and trembling) S-Sorry it t-t-took so long. Kurama: Are you okay? Yuseke: yeah, you don't sound so good. Aurora: I'm f-fine. L-let's k-k-keep going. Kuwabara: Okay.  
  
They stroll into the doors as they close behind them. It's pitch black in there.  
  
Yuseke: How are we supposed to see? Kurama: Hiei? Hiei: What. Kurama: Would you mind? Hiei: Yes in fact I would mind. Kuwabara: c'mon shrimp! You can't see any better than we can. Yuseke: give it up Kuwabara, you can't make him do anything. Hey aurora? Aurora: y-y-yes? Yuseke: your eyes glow right? Aurora: uh-h-h-h-huh. Yuseke: could you open your eyes then? Aurora: I c-could. Kuwabara: so what's stopping you? Aurora: n-n-nothing. I-I just d-d-don't w-w-w-want t-to. Kuwabara: can you stop stuttering already! Aurora: I'll t-try. Yuseke: so what happened to you opening your eyes? Aurora: please don't make me. Kurama: don't make her if she doesn't want to Yuseke. Yuseke: yeah, yeah. So Hiei Hiei: fine.  
  
Hiei creates a fireball in his hand. They're in a large hall, much bigger than the turret should be able to hold.  
  
Yuseke: so I'm guessing that this is another one of those dimensional things. Kurama: yes. It must be. Well, shall we go?  
  
They all walk forward for a couple of minutes. Aurora seems to stop stuttering. 


	11. Scents

Kuwabara: so aurora, why don't you want to open your eyes? Aurora: well. I. it. uh. hm. Hiei: it's her own business, if she had wanted you to know she would have told you by now.  
  
Everyone looks shocked except for aurora that Hiei was on her side.  
  
Kuwabara: okay then why are you living in Makai? I've never heard of a human girl living there; much less a teenager. Aurora: the story is one big sob s.story and personally I'm not one to tell it to you. Kuwabara: okay, so basically you don't wanna tell us? Aurora: yes. (sigh) Kuwabara: okay another question. How do you do the freaky wind thing? Aurora: I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean by 'the freaky wind thing' you might need to be a bit more specific. Yuseke: sorry you don't speak Kuwabara. He means how did you control the wind back there? Aurora: years of practice. Is twenty questions over now?  
  
They all continue walking in silence for a couple more minutes when aurora suddenly stops walking.  
  
Aurora: wait a tick. Kuwabara: 'wait a tick'? Kurama: it means wait a moment. Yuseke: oh. okay. Hiei: what. Aurora: what is that smell?  
  
Aurora has a very distasteful look on her face. Everyone else inhales through their nose and Hiei and Kurama get a funny look on their on their face, then cover their noses. Yuseke and Kuwabara seem unfazed.  
  
Kuwabara: what? I don't smell anything? Kurama: you're more human than Hiei or me and it's a distant scent. Yuseke: then how did she smell it? Aurora: why are you asking him? I'm standing right here! Kurama: that's a good point. How can you smell it? And how did you smell it before Hiei or me? Aurora: like I know? I just can. Maybe it's because I've been living in Makai for ten years?  
  
Hiei looks surprised that she's still alive.  
  
Kuwabara: you've lived there for ten years! Aurora: yeah so. It's my home just like you live in the human world. Yuseke: wait, so you haven't lived there all your life? Where did you live before the Makai? Aurora: human world, where all humans start out. Now back to the problem at hand. What is that smell?!  
  
Aurora puts her hand to her face like Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Aurora: well I take it that we can't see anything? Kurama: yes, we can't see farther than about ten feet. Aurora: this is pitiful. 


	12. Opening her eyes

She finally opens her eyes. Their glow is much dimmer than before. In fact if you weren't looking for it then you probably wouldn't notice it. But it does help to see an extra ten feet. The green glow to it gives it a very eerie setting. They can now see a fork in the road. There are three ways to go. You can't see which way is the right way because each way has a large wooden door behind a see through curtain.  
  
Aurora: well, I suppose now we split up? Kuwabara: what! I don't wanna split up! Kurama: I think that she's right. But one of us will have to go alone. Hiei: I'll go- Aurora: what about me, ya'll don't care enough about me to mind if I'm gone right? Yuseke: what? What are you talking about? Of course we'd care. After all you're a temporary member of out team right? Kuwabara: besides I don't wanna leave a girl all alone. Aurora: (gritting her teeth) are you implying that I'm not as good as you because of the mere fact that I'm a GIRL! Or are you intimidated by the fact that I'm better than you and you don't want it to seem that way? Maybe that I'll do your mission for you! Maybe that you're too CHICKEN to go all alone. I don't see you saying that you can go alone do I?!?!? DO I!!!  
  
Every one stares at Aurora who is breathing heavily.  
  
Aurora: I'd have to say that if you want to prove this you should go alone because otherwise your are saying not only that you're a girl but that you are a bad girl at that. And if that was the case then your rule that you can't fight girls is total BULL!!! Kuwabara: okay! I'll go alone!  
  
Kuwabara storms through the left door and aurora folds her arms in victory.  
  
Yuseke: wow, I've never seen someone get under his skin like that besides Hiei. Aurora: I'm persuasive like that.  
  
Aurora smiles evilly.  
  
Kurama: so how are we going to split up? Yuseke: (whispers to Kurama) well Hiei seems to like aurora a little bit so why don't we let him go with her? Kurama: (nods) so Hiei, we've decided that Yuseke and me are going to go through the center door and you and aurora are going to go trough the right door. Hiei: Hn. Aurora: TALLY HO!  
  
Everyone turns to look to aurora, who looks embarrassed.  
  
Aurora: uh. he, he. Whoops, force of habit? Yuseke: right. well lets get going.  
  
They part ways. Hiei pushes the door open and aurora slips through behind Hiei. Yuseke and Kurama are talking while walking.  
  
Yuseke: I don't get why Hiei doesn't entirely hate aurora? Kurama: I think that he's never met anyone like her before. I think he doesn't know quite what to do. Yuseke: I guess. 


	13. More annoying songs and odd boyfriends

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~With Hiei and Aurora ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aurora: so. Anything to talk about? Hiei: personally I would rather not talk. Aurora: anti-social much. Hiei: I wouldn't anger me if I were you. Aurora: oh sorry did I offend you or are you just too lazy to react. Hiei: (growls) just don't say anything. Aurora: (mimicking rudely with hand gestures) meh, meh, meh, I'm Hiei and I don't want to talk because I'm too lazy, meh, meh, meh. Hiei: shut up! Aurora: what if I don't want to? What if you can't make me? What if- Hiei: Just don't say anything to me! Aurora: okay I won't say anything to YOU. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. Hiei: SHUT THE HELL UP!!! Aurora: what? You told me not to talk to you, I'm not, I'm singing. Hiei: just be quiet! Aurora: oh come on Hiei.  
  
Aurora gets closer to Hiei and pouts. Hiei tries to move away but aurora pulls him back by his shoulder.  
  
Aurora: don't be mad at me because I'm bored. It's not my fault- (snickers) -that you're a- (snicker) - a - (snicker). Hiei: what!? Aurora: A BUTT MUNCH! Hiei: what! Aurora: (laughing) come on Hiei, you should have seen your face (laughter) when I said that! Hiei: why you. Aurora: (snicker) heh. what about me Hiei? Are you going to hurt me? Are you going to kill me? Or don't you have the sheer will power? Hiei: I would kill you but I don't want to go into the spirit world lockup. Aurora: oh, so that's your excuse? Hiei: it's not an excuse, I just want to be free. Aurora: oh really. I want to be free, but in a different way. Hiei: Hn. I really don't care. Aurora: I didn't expect you to.  
  
Hiei looks to aurora, she has a far off stare on her face.  
  
Aurora: well now that I've got you talking, I wanna ask you something. Hiei: I can't guarantee you that I'll answer. Aurora: sometimes not answering is an answer all it's own. Anyway, do you have any family? Hiei: . Aurora: ah, so you do. Hiei: I never said that. Aurora: but you don't know about my brilliant skills of deduction. You see I figure that if you didn't have any family alive that you would have not said anything also but you also would have gotten mad at me, but if you just didn't answer you didn't want to talk about it. So you see, no matter what you did I would be able to tell what you mean. Hiei: whatever. Can I ask you a question? Aurora: of course you can. Hiei: what happened to your family? Aurora: . Hiei: well? Aurora: (sigh) well what? They're dead. They got killed by- by- Hiei: by what? Aurora: (closes her eyes) by m- (trips on a protruding block)  
  
Aurora falls flat on her face. Hiei stops and stares.  
  
Aurora: I'm good! Hiei: right. so back to your answer. Aurora: persistence, persistence, well. I killed them.  
  
Hiei has a look of shock and horror on his face. 


	14. More about Luc

Hiei: what?! Aurora: you heard me. I didn't do it just for the purpose of killing them! It was my boyfriend- well, ex-boyfriend as of two months ago. His name was Luc, he told me to do so that I would be free to live in Makai with him. He told me that missing them because you didn't want to go to see them was worse than knowing that you can't see them. But he was just my friend when I was young. Hiei: . Aurora: I don't blame you if you don't want to know anymore. Hiei: who was your family? Aurora: I had a brother and two parents. They weren't bad to me or anything; in fact they were better to me than most kids. Hiei: Hn. Who is Luc? Aurora: Luc? He was a pretty average guy, but he's pretty strong. We're still friends, he still tries to get to me but I don't let him. I broke up with him because I thought he was using me. I really think that he was. Hiei: what was his full name? Aurora: hm. I think is was something like, hm. Satan Lucifer? Or something like that?  
  
Hiei looks shocked.  
  
Hiei: Are you sure? Aurora: pretty sure. And his place was really weird. It was like a cellar and it was always really warm. And I could swear that I heard screaming.  
  
Hiei looks dumbfounded that she's talking about the devil like he's a normal guy.  
  
Hiei: what does he do? Aurora: uh. I think he said something about eternally torturing sinned souls.  
  
Aurora smiles to Hiei. Hiei just looks back confused. O_O  
  
Aurora: why are ya looking at me like that?  
Hiei: and you were close to him?  
Aurora: well that's kinda implied by myself saying the phrase 'boyfriend'. You comprehend me?  
Hiei: okay, so how did you go about meeting him?  
Aurora: I don't really know. One day he just kinda popped up and said that he liked me so, I decided that I liked him too.  
Hiei: I'm just going to ignore that.  
Aurora: I don't see your trouble with my life and me. But I guess it just seems normal to me. You know, nothing of yours is special to you.  
Hiei: just keep walking.  
  
Hiei and Aurora finally come up to a larger door with two staircases on either side that lead up to a ledge with something that you had to pull to unlock the door, otherwise it wouldn't open.  
  
Aurora: ooh, big door. Hiei: (mumbles) I'm with an idiot.  
Aurora: I'll go unlock it if that's okay with you?  
Hiei: knock yourself out.  
Aurora: I'll be careful not to.  
Hiei: you do that.  
  
Aurora runs up the stairs and grabs the large handle to pull up the panel to open the door. She exerts a lot of energy and time doing this as Hiei just watches her. Finally she gets it up and takes a step back but suddenly falls. Hiei has a look of surprise on his face. He tries to run up the stairs finds that they seem to have disappeared too. Then he hears something.  
  
Aurora: oh my god. I thought that I was a goner!  
Hiei: where are you?  
Aurora: hanging by my shoelace.  
Hiei: -_- where?  
Aurora: where did I fall! If you don't know that they you truly are an idiot.  
Hiei: how do I get you down?  
Aurora: uh. . . I don't think that you can.  
Hiei: I can't get up there.  
Aurora: great. Well, how well of a fighter are you?  
Hiei: very good.  
Aurora: okay then you can go on ahead without me.  
Hiei: what are you going to do?  
Aurora: I'll find something out. You just focus on uh. What you do best I suppose, so just go already!  
Hiei: All right.  
Aurora: BUT COME BACK FOR ME! HIEI?! HIEI!!!  
  
Hiei just walks off smiling slightly. After about five minutes Hiei is long gone and Aurora feels the shoelace that was holding her from falling to an unfortunately dark pit slip in place and she falls. 


	15. REVEIW AND U WILL GET MORE!

Meanwhile, on to Kuwabara. Kuwabara is walking along briskly while swinging his arms back and forth.  
  
Kuwabara: I can't believe that she called me a girl, I mean she's a girl! And she doesn't know the first thing about me! I'll show her that I can go it alone.  
  
Kuwabara makes it to the place that looks the same as the one that Hiei and Aurora were in when we last saw them, except that the door isn't ajar, the staircases are back and the door is locked.  
  
Kuwabara: Ha! I must have gone the right way! I can do this mission all on my own and no one can take any credit for it! That'll show them! *Image in Kuwabara's head*(Aurora running up to Kuwabara 'oh, I am so sorry about what I said. I wish that there were some way that I could make it up to you! I feel so bad!' Kuwabara just swells up his chest real big and then comes back to the real world) yeah, that's about what'll happen.  
  
Kuwabara runs up the stairs and pulls on the same knob that Aurora pulled on and succeeds better. This time he moves to the side and goes back down and opens the door, he walks in and puffs up his chest waiting for someone to defeat so that he could prove that he was right.  
  
Off to see the wizard! I mean *ahem* Yuseke and Kurama  
  
Just like everyone else, they are walking.  
  
Yuseke: hey, do you think that Hiei likes Aurora? I mean that would explain why he hasn't murdered her yet.  
Kurama: I suppose that would explain it, but I've never known Hiei to love anybody but someone in his own family.  
Yuseke: yeah. What's this?  
  
Just as the other two had before them, they came to the same door as them. They looked at it then saw the lock on the top. Both Yuseke and Kurama walked up and pulled on it. Both of them missed the trap. They walked in the door as the others had. 


	16. Falling

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. not like many people care. Anyway, nobody reviewed so I didn't write more. But I made a promise to myself that I had to finish one of my fic's before I started any new ones. So I'm gonna finish this one.  
  
Aurora felt herself tumbling down a long dark passage. She was worried about when she landed. She would land on her head. She saw a light at the end of the long shaft. She put her feet to the sides of the shaft to slow her down. It slowed her down a little but she still hit the floor pretty hard. She felt the stone brick get somewhat cracked underneath her. She opened her eyes to see a green spotted blob. She weakly lifted her aching head. she saw the most hideous creatures. There were four of them and they were all huge.  
  
Aurora: well I found the Trolls . . . now what do I do. Wait? So where did Hiei go?  
  
But she didn't have a whole lot of time to think about it. She was picked up by the massive beast and inspected. She couldn't move very well from his tight grip. After a while he seemed to look to her necklaces and saw one that sparked his interest.  
  
Aurora looked to his finger to see that it had one of the necklaces on it. It seemed to have water imp on it. So this one had the damnit all corrupt necklace. Aurora snapped back to what the troll was doing to her. He reached for her necklaces. She knew he was reaching for her Zephyr necklace. She closed her eyes and tensed up and tapped into the necklaces power as she had done before at the gate. The troll was taken by surprise and dropped her a hefty ten feet to the ground. 


	17. The Other Side

Back to the rest of the people.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke walked into the door to see that they were standing next to Hiei and Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke: WHAT?!  
Kuwabara: what are you doing here Urameshi?  
Yusuke: I was about to ask you the same thing.  
Kurama: it seems that we're all here but Aurora.  
Hiei: she fell down a trap door.  
Kuwabara: is she okay?  
Hiei: I don't know and I really don't care either.  
Yusuke: Hiei! What will Koenma say?  
Hiei: not my problem.  
Kurama: we seem to have more pressing issues than what Koenma will say.  
  
They look forward to see another door. Repetitive I know. But it's smaller this time. About the same size as a normal doorway.  
  
Yusuke: think there's enough doors in this place?  
Kuwabara: yeah. It gets really repetitive.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Back to Aurora*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aurora lifted herself up to her feet only to be thrown against the small door in the front of the large chamber. She fell to the ground and started coughing. She looked to see her hand covered in blood. She then reached back to her back to feel that she was bleeding. She looked at the door to see a few blood splotches on it. The handle was dripping in blood. Aurora winced and stood up again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Back to the others*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The door suddenly lurched and they heard a small shout. A few drops of blood leaked through the keyhole. They all were surprised.  
  
Kuwabara: what!  
Yusuke: what just happened?  
Kurama: there must be somebody else on the other side of the door. 


End file.
